Just One Night
by DolfynRider
Summary: What happens when Phoebe has to work an all-night Halloween party at P3 while Piper and Prue host a party at the manor?


Just One Night

© Dolfyn Rider

**Title: **JustOne Night

**Fandom: **Charmed

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: ** Prue/Piper

**Summary: **What if all she wants is just one night?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Charmed-verse.

"Just one night?" She asked.

"Yes," came the reply from behind her.

"But we can't…that's just too…" she started to protest, but Prue's soft lips brushed hers before she could finish and she couldn't hold back. She turned to her older sister, embracing her as they fell onto the bed.

"Prue, wait," she said, pulling apart from the kiss, "This just isn't…"

Prue put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, go with it Piper, just one night, that's all." She leaned in to kiss her little sister again, but Piper dodged her.

"No! Prue, this is…" she shuddered as Prue's hand slid up her bare thigh. "This is wrong." She gasped as Prue's lips found her throat.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" Prue asked, now nipping at Piper's collarbone.

"No…" Piper gasped, then quickly changed it to "Yes!" as Prue's mouth left her skin. She mentally kicked herself for wearing the short skirt and the tube top Phoebe had let her borrow for the night.

"Are you _sure_?" Prue taunted, hands now slowly pushing her little sister's top down and picked up the skirt midway, sliding them both off at the same time.

She toyed with Piper's nipple, watching as Piper's back arched off the bed.

"Prue…what are we doing?" Piper asked breathily.

"Just one night of fun," Prue said, her voice low as her hand slid down further, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Piper shivered as Prue's finger grazed across her clit. She turned, wanting to ask Prue if what they were doing was right, but realizing how close her lips were to her sisters, she finally caved, and leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling away eons later, Piper's breath ragged, she looked at her big sister's form. "Halloween is never going to be the same, you know?" she asked, not really expecting a reply.

Prue smirked at her, "No, it won't," she said, as she reached behind her to undo the corset she was wearing.

Piper still wasn't sure what Prue's outfit was supposed to be, but she had to admit, Prue looked hot. The top pushing her chest up so she was almost spilling out of it, the almost see through panties making Piper glad the lights were low in the manor during the party.

Piper reached out shaky hands to help free her sister from her tight restraints. As the corset fell away, Piper gasped. They grew up together, they changed in front of each other all the time, it wasn't like Piper had never seen her naked before, but this was a totally different situation. She admired her sister's body with a keen eye.

Prue slunk off the bed and twirled around slowly, seductively, so Piper could look all she wanted. She was mesmerized by her sister's beauty. Her eyes traveled from neck to chest, to stomach, and lower.

Piper sat up on the bed and motioned for Prue to come back and join her. Prue shook her head, hooked her fingers in the panties, and started dragging them down her gorgeous legs.

As Prue delicately kicked them aside, Piper let out a sigh. She suddenly had the urge to run her hands all over Prue, taste every inch of her. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she'd been curious about her sister for years.

In a split second, her mind replayed a day almost fifteen years prior:

"_Would you two stop giggling?" Phoebe asked._

"_I can't help it, this is weird," Piper told her._

"_Why did we let you talk us into this?" Prue asked, one arm still around Piper._

"_Because this is stuff you need to know about, you know, in the real world," Phoebe informed them._

_They rolled their eyes at her._

_Phoebe stuck her tongue out at them, then collapsed into a fit of giggles._

"_What's so funny?" Prue demanded._

"_You're about to get some of that," Phoebe said, still chuckling._

"_What?" Piper asked._

"_Tongue," Phoebe said, like it wasn't obvious._

"_Phoebe, isn't there any other way to…?" Piper asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, but was cut off by Phoebe._

"_No. You both came to me, asking me about this, short of finding a guy, this is the only way," Phoebe told them matter-of-factly._

"_Do you really want the first time to be with a guy?" Prue asked._

"_I just hope Grams doesn't burst in on us," Piper said, ever the worrier._

"_Piper, she just left for the store two minutes ago," Phoebe reassured her._

"_She has forgotten her purse…and the list…before," Prue said, straining to look out the window, which was impossible from their position on Phoebe's bed._

"_It's been long enough," Phoebe told them, walking towards the window and glancing out herself, "Now, are you two going to do this or not?"_

"_Fine! Let's just get this over with," Piper said, slightly mortified._

"_I still don't see how two have gone this long without…" Phoebe started._

"_Oh shut up!" Prue said, trying to take charge of the situation._

"_How could _you_ not know how this, you've at least had a boyfriend," Phoebe shot back._

_Prue blushed, mentally kicking herself, "We never really got that far, it was just a little hand-holding and a peck on the cheek, now, let's get on with it."_

_Phoebe instructed but every time Prue's lips got within an inch of Piper's, Piper giggled. She tried once, twice, a third time. "Piper! This isn't going to work if you keep laughing."_

"_I know, I'm sor…" Piper tried, but Prue was on her._

_Their lips parted, tongues danced. It seemed like an eternity, but Prue finally pulled away._

"_No fair, I wasn't ready!" Piper said, chest heaving slightly, which wasn't unnoticed by Prue._

"_Yeah, well, you didn't giggle that time," Prue said._

_A knock on the door caused them all to jump. "I'll get it," Phoebe called, already halfway out of the room, "You two carry on, you need all the practice you can get!" She teased her older sisters._

Piper smiled at the memory as Prue climbed back onto the bed, "Now, where were we?" She asked.

Piper grabbed Prue's hand, guiding it back to where it had been, "I think here," she said, breath catching at Prue's touch.

She melted into the touch, enjoying the sensation as Prue touched her like no other had before, and she didn't think any would after.

What seemed like hours later, Piper lay back, basking in the glow, trying to catch her breath. "That was…" she started.

"Something that will never happen again?" Prue asked.

"…amazing." Piper finished.

She glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Prue asked, a little worried.

"Oh, honey, let me catch my breath," she said, now smiling.

Moments later, she shifted around on the bed, pushing Prue's legs apart. She looked up at her older sister before her head dipped down.

She kissed Prue's inner thighs, then her tongue darted out, tracing the path of the kisses. Prue moaned slightly as Piper's tongue connected. Her hands reached down to tangle in Piper's hair to hold her in place.

Piper had come a long way from those tentative little kisses they shared years ago. She was either a quick study or Prue wasn't the first women she'd been with.

As Piper slid two fingers into her wetness and Prue's hips bucked off the bed. The moan that escaped was louder than before.

Piper liked hearing her sister. Knowing it was her that was making Prue emit such sexy sounds gave her a rare sense of control. She worked her fingers faster, dipping her tongue in to properly taste her older sis.

Without warning, Prue screamed as Piper's fingers slid into her one last time. Piper could feel her contract around her fingers. She still didn't let up, though. Grazing her teeth against Prue's clit. Only Prue's shoulders and feet were on the bed, she had arched her back so high.

Piper grabbed Prue's hips, tried to pin her down, but it was useless. She kept sucking on the little pink nub while her tongue flicked across it as Prue finally came down from the sexual high.

They lay there together for a while, Prue laying sideways, arm around Piper.

"So, what the hell were you supposed to be tonight?" Prue asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Piper asked.

"Umm…no," Prue admitted.

"Freebie!" Piper said, giggling. "And you?"

"I don't know myself," Prue told her, "I just wanted to feel sexy for one night."

"Prudence! You're always sexy!" Piper practically yelled at her.

"I don't know about that, what about in the mornings, when I just wake up, my hair all…" Prue said, trailing off.

"How about you spend the night in here and I'll show just how sexy I think you are, even in the morning?" Piper asked.

"Piper! It was one night," Prue told her.

"Does it have to be?" Piper asked.

"Next Halloween, we make Phoebe work the all-night party at P3 again?" Prue countered.

"I'm game," she said, kissing her sister before rolling over and going to sleep nestled in her big sister's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
